Justin BieberI Love You
by xTodayWasAFairyTalex
Summary: Justin Bieber meets a girl called Ruby who he falls in love with! At first she doesn't like him but she realises how nice he is and they start to date and they go on tour together but things go wrong when Ruby's ex-boyfriend turns up and wants her back...


**Chapter 1 - The Best Day (Taylor Swift Song)**

**Ruby's POV**

It was about 11am and I was getting tired of waiting for Scarlett to finish getting ready.

"Scarlett, get your but down here i'm getting tired of waiting for you!" I shouted at the bottom of the stairs so it echoed all the way up.

"OK i'm coming keep your false teeth in!" Scarlett replied in a very un-enthusiastic tone.

Scarlett and I are sisters, sometimes were more like best friends, but most of the time were sisters so we argue... ALOT! We were both on holiday, well if you can call staying in a cramped, stuffy Caravan with our Grandma for four weeks a holiday. But anyway so I promised Scarlett i would drive to the closest City so we could shop but I hadn't planned on her taking 2 hours to get ready. Because there's 4 years between us Scarlett is only 12 (soon to be 13) so she cant drive and my grandma can't drive so I have to drive her wherever she wants to go for the next 4 weeks. Anyway so we got into the car and drove to the City but the whole way there my sister spent the entire time singing along to Justin Bieber! She's obsessed with the guy and not just a tiny bit obsessed, but uber obsessed (she probably knew what he had for dinner last night!). All she ever talks about is Justin this Bieber that 'OMG JUSTIN BIEBER JUST TWEETED' I'm sick of him and his music! It's not that I don't like him and his music but when you hear about him every two seconds it gets kind of annoying! When we finally got to the city and parked the car I was definitely ready to spend some time shopping.

After three hours of walking round the shops and spending practically all the money we had we decided to go home.

On the way back we started to run out of petrol so stopped at the services. I filled up the car and went inside to pay. I was feeling hungry so picked up a bar of chocolate, I turned round to go and pay and guess who was stood inches away from me... teen heart throb JUSTIN BIEBER! Oh wait I can't stand him! He looked up and saw that he was my way and stepped to the side, I walked to the till and I heard him Say something.

"WOW" Justin said sounding amazed.

"What?" I replied wondering what could be so WOW-ish.

"I'm just suprised your not screaming my name and telling me how much you love me!" he stated like every single person though he was great.

"Well someone likes themselves a bit too much don't they!"

"I didn't mean it like that its just usually teenage girls like you are obsessed with me!"

"Like me? So you know me now and why would i be obsessed with you your just a person in a petrol station!" I said hoping to convince him I didn't know who he was.

"Seriously I'm not that dumb of course you know who I am!"

"Erm..Nope who are you?!"

"I'm Justin Bieber" he whispered so only I could hear him.

"Ohhhh...no still never heard of you"

"You've really never heard of me huh?!"

"No but now i have" i answered smirking.

"I'm actually really famous i've had 2 albums and 2 singles out here in the UK"

"Good for you!" Putting on the most patronising voice I possibly could.

"Ok you don't need to be like that with me"

"Awww im sorry did I hurt the popstars feelings" i laughed.

"So you have heard of me then!"

"No! Why would you say that when I JUST told you I haven't!"

"Because you said 'popstar' i could be an opera star for all you know"

I laughed at the thought of him being an opera star.

"Crap... but i convinced you for a while right?!"

"Nah not really but nice try! Anyway why did you want to pretend you didn't know who i was?"

"Because I like to mess with people and you seemed like a good victim" I giggled whilst saying.

I smiled and he smiled back.

"So im guessing your not really a big fan of mine then?"

"That would be an understatement! To be honest i can't stand you! Well it's not you...or your music either it's because my sister is 'obsessed' with you and all I ever hear about is 'Oh my gosh isn't Justin Bieber amazing he's so hot' 'OMG Justin Bieber's so amazing he's so perfect blah blah!"

"Oh good so you don't hate me!"

We both laughed at his sarcasm.

"So how come your here in England?" i asked curiously.

"Well I'm doing a tour here and I was coming out from a concert i just did when i got chased by paparatzi so we got into the car and they carried on chasing us. Eventually we turned off at the junction here to try and escape and luckily it worked!"

"The price you pay for living the dream huh!"

"Yeah I guess so" he tried to hold back laughter. "But more importantly what are you doing here?"

"Well i don't know maybe.. I live round here!"

"Oh I guess that could explain it. But if I were you I wouldn't be walking round a gas station alone! I mean it's dangerous for pretty girls like you" He said flirtatiously.

"So now your flirting with me!"

"Yep!" he smiled his beautiful smile.

I have to give it to Scarlett he is GORGEOUS and sweet i guess I can kinda see why she likes him so much.

"I should really pay and go my sisters gonna be wondering where I am! She treats me like her chaufeur!"

"You left your sister in the car alone all this time! Wow you obviously don't care about her very much!"

He smiled again and I started to melt but managed to control myself.

"Shut-up" i said grinning and walked to the till.

Justin stood there staring at me as I payed not realising i could see his reflection in the window. When i had payed I walked over to the door and began to open it when he asked me a question.

"What's your name?"

"Ruby"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"Smooth.. real smooth" I chuckled.

"Can I have your number... Ruby" he asked while smiling.

"Why are you smiling?!"

"Because your so pretty you make me wanna smile!"

"Really?? your really gonna use that line?"

"Yeah I am! Now please give me your number!" He pouted when he finished looking incredibly cute.

"So now your gonna order me around like a slave! There's no chance im giving it you now!"

"Please.. pretty please" He pouted again! He was so irresistable I had to give in!

"Fine but can you do me a favour first?!" This time I pouted!

"Of course anything for a beautiful girl like yourself!"

I giggled "Can you come and see my sister it would be amazing for her to meet you!"

"So you do care!"

"Yes she is my sister after all! Oh give me your phone and i'll put my number in it for you"

He handed me his phone and I added my number to it. As I passed it back I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door to my car where my sister was sat looking impatient!

I opened the door and instantly Scarlett started to complain.

"How long does it take to pay for petrol Ruby?"

"Scarlett before you start to complain I have a surprise for you!"

"Awesome what is it something to hit you with?"

Justin chuckled behind me.

"Who's that?" Scarlett asked me looking extremely confused and wondering why there was someone behind me.

"That's the surpise"

I moved out of the way revealing Justin who was stood behind me smiling..again. (I'm guessing he does alot of that).

"O.M.G YOUR...YOUR...JUSTIN BIEBER AHHHH" She shreaked so loudly the people in space could probably hear her!

"Yep! And i'm guessing your Scarlett, Ruby's sister!"

Scarlett jumped out of her seat hugging him whilst screaming! He hugged her back which I thought was cute and he didn't seem to mind even though she was probably deafening him.

"Oh gosh I love you so much your AMAZING" Scarlett said still looking shocked.

"Haha thankyou! I love you too!" He replied.

Then Scarlett let go of him and collapsed into the seat of the car.

"Wow she really does like me" Justin said.

"Yeah she's literally in love with you and it meant alot to her when you said I love you too! Thankyou for that" I said actually feeling quite appreciative.

"I'll do anything for a pretty girl"

He winked at me and i smiled back. (yes we smiled alot)

"I've gotta go home now thanks again for meeting Scarlett!"

"Oww don't leave me Shawty"

"So now your gonna try the whole 'Shawty' thing with me! You just get better and better don't you" I remarked sarcastically.

He smirked and replied with "I'll text you then.. Shawty" and he walked back to his car.

Scarlett was still sat in the car staring into space. I put her seatbelt on closed the door and walked to the other side of the car and got in!

"WOW" i thought to myself "That was The Best Day!" (Taylor Swift hehe)


End file.
